<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tutoring Session by Kingeccho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972788">Tutoring Session</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingeccho/pseuds/Kingeccho'>Kingeccho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingeccho/pseuds/Kingeccho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who better to prepare you with your significant other in bed than a student of yours? </p><p>Thank you for reading if you like what you read, I have a fiverr (kingofweird) where you can recommend anything your heart desires. I have no limits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tutoring Session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danielle is an average schoolgirl. Her academics could be better, her social circle is smaller than a pea shooter, and she doesn’t have much self esteem. From the outside, she doesn’t really offer much. She’s five feet, three inches, and one hundred and fifty-two pounds of normality. However, unbeknownst to her, there was someone who admired this about her.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, class,” the teacher announces, “Just because it’s the last week of school, doesn’t mean you can just laze around. There’s work to be done still. Now, you know what’s next. Buddy up. Just like all year.” Everyone partners up with each other, waiting for the next instruction. “Good, good,” she continues, “Now turn to your partner. There we go. Now gather hands.” Everyone obeys, “Now on with your words of wisdom.” Everyone then starts saying words of encouragement to one another. They’re made to do this throughout the entire school year by their teacher, Mrs. Deem, because of the good word of positivity and its effect on the mental.</p><p> </p><p>After five minutes of positive words, they sit and meditate for the remainder of class. As soon as the bell rings, everyone packs their stuff to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Danielle,” Mrs. Deem says, “I’m going to need you to stay here to help me for the remainder of the day.”</p><p> </p><p>“But what about my classes?” Danielle objects,</p><p> </p><p>“Most are extracurricular and for the rest, your grades are high enough to not be there for one day of the week. But if your teachers have a problem with it, I’ll deal with it. But please, I need you for something. It’s urgently important.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“First, I need a yes or no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ummm, yee-”</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent! Right this way.”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Deem takes her arm and drags her to her back room that connects her classroom with another classroom. It was a short distance between the two, but it was surprisingly very spacious with a table on either wall with various items on them.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Danielle starts, “What are we doing? What’s so urgent?”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Deem sighs and says, “I...need someone...to...experiment with.”</p><p> </p><p>Danielle heads towards the door and Mrs. Deem dashes in front of it and locks it.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know,” she says, “Just hear me out. My husband wants me to try things with another girl while he watches. It kinda does it for him when he’s not in the mood. But I’ve never done it with a girl before. Not once. I don’t know what pleases women. I just need someone I can trust to experiment with. That’s it. I just wanna make my husband happy. Please. I need to do this. You’re the only one I can trust. Other girls are sponges for STIs or just completely air headed. Come on. I need this.”</p><p> </p><p>Danielle considers it. She knows it’s wrong but it’s in the name of love. She really cares for her husband. And she’s a nice person. She emphasizes the importance of mental health and tries her hardest to strengthen her students’. And it’s just some harmless fun while preparing her. She’s not planning anything malicious. Plus, she knows a thing or two about pleasing a woman. Maybe she can give her some pointers.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, I’ll do it,” Danielle answers,</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much!” Mrs. Deem exclaims, hugging Danielle, “I love you so much for this! You’re really helping me out!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing,” Danielle replies, “So where do you wanna start?”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Deem sets her down and says, “What about some oral play? Might as well start with the basics.”</p><p> </p><p>Danielle nods and leans her against a table, kissing Mrs. Deem. She then lifts her on top of it and moves her hand up her skirt, rubbing her through her panties. Mrs. Deem moans in the kiss as Danielle starts to grin. She moves her hand slightly faster, earning more moans from her teacher. She then moves the panties to the side and places her hand on her teacher’s core, rubbing it, feeling her juices coating her palm.</p><p> </p><p>“Well someone’s excited,” Danielle starts, “Let’s fix that.” She slithers down Mrs. Deem’s torso, getting on her knees, inches away from her pussy. She inhales, taking in the aroma. It’s so enticing. She can’t wait anymore. She shoves her face into Mrs. Deem’s vagina, earning a sharp moan to come from her. She throws her head back and places her head on Danielle’s head as she spreads her legs more and sucks on her, while looking up at her.</p><p> </p><p>“You like that?” Danielle whispers to her, “You like your student licking your pussy? I know I do. You taste amazing. Your husband’s a lucky man to be getting this every night. What I’d do to be in his position.”</p><p> </p><p>She goes back to licking and sucking on her, while looking directly at her and moaning. Mrs. Deem loved the feeling, the words, her ocean blue eyes looking at her throughout the whole thing. She then felt the sensation of her orgasm building more and more.</p><p> </p><p>“Danielle,” she warns, “I think I’m gonna-” Danielle stops her movements, licking her lips and savoring the taste of her teacher’s pussy.</p><p> </p><p>“Well we can’t have you collapsing without knowing if you understand what you need to do, can we?” Danielle questioned in a teasing voice. Mrs. Deem pouts before Danielle comes up and kisses her. She then removes her pants and underwear before switching their positions so that she’s sitting on the desk and Mrs. Deem is on her knees. Danielle looks at her and strokes her hair for assurance. Mrs. Deem takes a breath to calm her nerves and dives into Danielle.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Daniell groans out, “There we go. Now start licking it like it’s ice cream.” Mrs. Deem obeys and starts devouring her. Danielle moans louder. “That’s it,” Danielle complemented, “Now I want you to suck on it.” Mrs. Deem then places her mouth on Danielle’s vagina and begins sucking. Danielle squeezes her eyes shut and pushes her head in more. Mrs. Deem took this as a sign that she’s doing fantastic and sucks harder. Danielle moans louder and grips her hair harder. </p><p> </p><p>After a few more moments, she cums right in her mouth. Mrs. Deem caught most of it but the rest spilled on the floor. When Danielle calms down, she looks at Mrs. Deem and chuckles before saying,</p><p> </p><p>“That was amazing. But we’re not done yet. I haven’t tasted yours yet. And I wanna try a few things.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Mrs. Deem could say anything else, Danielle stands and brings her in for a kiss. She then reaches into her bag and pulls out her 20 oz Sprite bottle. She takes the neck of the bottle in her mouth, coating it in her saliva. Once fully coated, she turns Mrs. Deem around and bends her over the table and shoves the neck into her vagina, thrusting it in and out of her, earning moans from her teacher. </p><p> </p><p>After a few pumps, she removes the bottle and licks off her essence. She then spreads her ass before giving her asshole a few licks and shoving the bottle into her rectum, again, giving a few pumps and earning some moans in the process. She then notices a candle on the table that was slightly wider than the bottle by at least two inches and grabs it. She gives Mrs. Deem’s ass and pussy the same treatment with it, shoving it in them and earning louder moans.</p><p> </p><p>She then picks up a tape dispenser that was three inches wider than the candle. Shetries to shove it in her vagina, but she struggles. She managed to get a portion through her entrance, but due to Mrs. Deem’s cries of pleasure turning into pain, she can’t bring herself to move any more. So she makes do with what she can manage. She goes to nibble Mrs. Deem’s ear before reaching for her vagina lips while pumping the dispenser in and out of her. She then whispers in her ear,</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s right, let me hear how much you love it. Moan louder for me. Yeah. good girl. You gonna cum for me? You dirty girl. Cum for me, baby. Cover this fucking dispenser with it. I wanna taste you. Cum for me. Cum for me. Cum for me.” With the commands combined with the actions, Danielle’s wish is granted as Mrs. Deem lets out a loud moan and cums all over the floor. She feels her strength leaving her and lays down on the table. Danielle sets the dispenser down and starts licking the remains of her teacher’s cum. She loved it.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” she began, “How was that?”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Deem takes a minute to catch her breath and says, “That was...amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you’d like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, this should be more than enough knowledge for my husband. But I could still use some practice. How’s about having these tutoring sessions be a regular thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like that.”</p><p> </p><p>They exchange a passionate kiss and clean up the mess. Mrs. Deem then writes an excuse note for Danielle’s next class. They say their goodbyes and Danielle heads to her next class and Mrs. Deem sits at her desk, both planning their next session.`</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>